The Seventh member
by momovovo120
Summary: There is a new threat in Equestria with help of pinkie's new friend, the mane six try to stop it. Also character development and parties!
1. The picnic

**Hey, Momovovo here I'm uploading the first chapter of my first new story! Yay**

**Also A shout-out to my editor SuperHyperBeam you should check out his fan fiction as well.**

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Ponyville. Twilight had rounded her circle of friends for a picnic. On the way however, As usual, Rainbow and Applejack were arguing . Twilight rolled her eyes in disgust, "Oh yeah? Well you cheated on that race and you know it!" Applejack pointed out. This left Rainbow in a trance.

"Yeah well you're fat!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The other girls were getting annoyed with their arguing, minus Pinkie of course. Twilight finally spoke up, "Can you guys please stop arguing? We came here as a friendly gathering, not as a competition!" Rainbow then perked up at the idea.

"Great idea Twilight! Hey Jackapple, I challenge you to the Iron Pony competition!"

"The names Applejack not Jackapple and I'll accept but only if y'all stop using your wings to cheat, ya big cheater!"

Before Rainbow came with a comeback Spike, who had been usually quiet, burped up a letter. "Whose it from? Whose it from?! Princess Celestia? then that means it is important or, or it could be from..."

"Pinkie!" Yelled the girls.

"Lets find out who its from." Twilight declared. "Spike would you kindly read the letter please?"

"Yeah, yeah! Read it out, the tension is killing me!" Pinkie giggled

Dear my most faithful student Twilight,

I am writing to inform you about some concerning issues about the Elements of Harmony. More will be notified when you arrive in Canterlot.

P.S. Do please bring your friends as this includes them aswell.

Princess Celestia

Twilight put a hoof on her chin. Couldn't be Discord as he was once again reformed after the incident with Tirek, nor King Sombra as he was vanquished. She turned to her friends, "Well, we better get going girls!"

They nodded and started galloping to Ponyville's Train Station.

As soon as they arrived, Pinkie spoke up. "Hey girls!" She started, "What d'ya think this is gonna be about? Hope it's candy and parties and-" Pinkie's tongue lolled and drool escaped her mouth. Twilight frantically shook her head and spoke up before she could finish her probably everlasting sentence.

"It's probably something bad, we've been getting threats like crazy over the past weeks." She deemed, past experiences telling her that a letter from Princess Celestia involving the Elements of Harmony were never good news.

"Going to have to agree with Twilight here, dear." Rarity agreed, she seemed to think what Twilight was thinking too.

Before anyone could mutter a sentence, the train had arrived, The captain prompting the ponies to board the train. Rainbow, who was filled with pride, spoke up, "It's probably nothing y'know?" She chuckled. "I mean, we're practically veterans at kicking butt!" She plastered a wide smirk on her face, "Plus, we got Twilight. A proven princess with her having her own castle and all!" Twilight blushed in embarrassment. Just because she was a princess, doesn't mean she's like the strongest in the world! Her and Celestia are probably on the same wavelength, or maybe she might be a tiny step after the regal.

"W-Well I just hope everything turns out o-okay." Fluttershy hoped.

"Ye betta' not be worryin' Twilight, 'dey always turn alrigh' in 'de end!" A quick laugh that everyone shared before the train to Canterlot had arrived.

"Oh Canterlot!" Rarity started, glaring at Canterlot's magnificent structures and designs. "Forgot to admire it's beauty due to all the hassle we've been through!"

Spike crossed his arms, 'Hoped it'd be me that would be receiving the admiration..' He thought in extreme jealousy.

"W-We should get going to the c-castle." Fluttershy pointed out, not wanting everyone to sway from the original objective.

"She's right, let's not get to carried away." Twilight instructed everyone.

"Chillax will ya'?" Dash huffed. "We're gonna get there, Gee."

She simply rolled her eyes and advanced before hitting a sudden realization, "Guys..Where's Pinkie?"

Everyone sighed and some muttered some 'Oh No's' In the process.

"Someone is gunna' ha' ta' get a leash fer' 'dat pony." Applejack groaned.

Twilight, who wanted not to waste much time, came up with a quick plan. "Guys, we don't have much time so Dash and Flutters can scout the area while the others and I can go to the castle and explain our situation."

Dash groaned once again before forcefully dragging Fluttershy to the air, shrieks being heard in the distance.


	2. Canterlot

"Pinkie!" Dash shouted, she had been looking for the hyperactive for a long period of time with Fluttershy. "Just what are you doing?!"

"Well, I was getting bored so..." Dash facehooved, not wanting to hear her side.

"Just come to the castle, c'mon Fluttershy." She prompted, flying away at top speed.

Fluttershy sighed and was about to fly after until Pinkie stopped her, "Hey wait, I saw this mare who needed help to find her way to the castle! Y'know, where we are going?" Fluttershy thought for a minute, Pinkie's antics always got them into trouble but she might let this slip.

"O-Oh alright, I-I'm gonna be heading for the castle then.." Fluttershy flew away, joining the others at the castle.

**Pinkie's Flashback...**

"Ooh! there are soo many ponies here, I wonder how many new friends I could get!" Pinkie exclaimed, eyes gleaming with delight. "Ooh, or how many par-" Pinkie could not finish her sentence until a hoof tapped her shoulder.

"Hey! um, could you kindly tell me where the Canterlot castle is?" A mysterious Pegasus requested. She was a royal blue colored Pegasus with a mane sporting the same color as her pelt with three snowballs on the flank for her cutie mark. "I had a letter from the Princess..."

"You got that too? That's great, my friends got one of those too!," Pinkie exclaimed "You can come with us if you like!"

"Thanks! My name is Snowball by the way." The Pegasus replied.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! Party Pony Extraordinaire!" She boasted proudly.

**Present**

The party pony motioned for the Pegasus to follow her, knowing the directions of the busy streets of Canterlot. They had a nice chat, telling each other their hobbies and stuff. When they finally arrived at the castle, everyone was already there discussing the problems of the Elements of Harmony.

"Hiya girls, we're back!" Pinkie waved her hoof in the air. She earned a few stares from her friends and the Princess herself.

"You certainly did take your time coming here, Pinkie Pie." Celestia pointed out, "The matter is really important so allow me to explain again."

Dash groaned, restarting the explanation all because of that Pinkie!

"Alright." Celestia started, "It's been a long time since the Elements of Harmony has chose you six to be their hosts. And because of that, a new realm has been unlocked. Allow me to show you all." Celestia explained. Nodding her head, she made a powerful teleportation spell making her able to jump between realms. Carrying everyone with her, she traversed to the realm known as the 'Realm of Beginnings.' Or at least that was what Celestia had call it due to it being where all the Elements were forged.

"All other bearers of the Elements were shown this magnificent realm, where they were able to relax and further improve their power and ultimately themselves." Celestia smiled, "I should've told you about this as I was once bearer of all the Elements of Harmony at one point but I knew you weren't ready yet." The ponies stared in awe, exploring the area freely.

"This is really rad!" Rainbow smirked, flying around. To her surprise, she instantly hit the Sonic Rainboom without trying.

Celestia laughed, "Yes, I forgot. Physical properties in the living world are disabled such as Weight or Mass detection but that could be easily adjusted when under training. Pinkie was having a good time too as she bounced to unimaginable heights in glee.

"Woohoo!" Pinkie shouted.

Applejack felt weirder than usual, being able to buck trees making them fall down rather than just taking down the apples. Rarity could make beautiful presentations effortlessly and make dresses how she pictured it just by using her magic. Fluttershy acquired the ability to understand nature more efficiently and make spells based on nature. She smiled lightly.

"Well, a' gotta say, 'dis is pretty neat!" Applejack complimented in awe.

"I agree with you for once, I'm liking the effects!" Rarity grinned. "But I'd hate to destroy this wonderful place.." She realized.

Celestia chuckled, "Don't worry, all objects shall come back after a minute." She gestured her hoof to a tree that Applejack had took down which came back up. "Now, the effects you're feeling are only exclusive to this realm for now but that can be changed if you practice within this realm hard enough that your newly acquired powers can be transferred to the living realm."

Snowball, that had been majorly quiet, decided to speak up to Celestia. "Uh, um. What am I needed for, not to be rude.."

Celestia gasped in slight guilt and whispered to the royal blue colored pony. "I shall tell you when we jump back to the living realm, but when I do, do not tell the Mane Six." She looked at Celestia in confusion at the mention of 'Mane Six' which Celestia chuckled at. "It's what they call their little group." Pointing her hoof to Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Twi- Celestia gasped. 'Where's Twilight?' The regal looked for the newly crowned princess frantically.

"New realm huh?" Twilight had been looking around this mysterious place for a few minutes. Walking away to test herself without wanting to hurt them. She supposed she could've told them why but they were doing their own tasks and would've been a hassle to round them all up. The princess decided to test a magical beam to a tree. And in her own surprise, she made a beam powerful that obliterated a mini-mountain a few miles away from her. "Amazing.." She gasped.

"Twilight?!" The familiar voices shouted, supposedly hearing the massive explosion that her spell made.

"R-Right here!" She replied back.

They sighed in relief, "We're glad to found you, this realm takes an everlasting amount to traverse. But for now, we are going to have to leave. Feel free to come back in the wait for the objects in this world to come back."

They sighed but nodded as they were transported to the living realm.

"Thank you all for attending my meeting, I bid you all goodbye." She said her goodbyes before retreating to her chambers.

"That was a handful, wasn't it girls?" Dash asked her friends. But Dash's head whipped to the Pegasus that Pinkie had picked up from the street. She seemed to be waiting for something.

"Hey, uh, you!" She called for her. She reluctantly turned her head to Dash.

"I'm asked to stay here until Celestia gets back, to calm your suspicions." The mysterious pony explained.

They nodded uncomfortably before exiting the castle.


	3. Party planning

**Hey guys back with a new chapter this is for you my ****lovely,lovely**** people! I know I didn't say anything last time I was because there was nothing to say and I don't have like a weekly schedule so expect any post at any time  
**

* * *

"So Pinkie, who was that other mare?" Rainbow asked as they were on the train back to Ponyville.

"Oh! that was Snowball. She told me she was from Cloudsdale and..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa" Rainbow exclaimed. "Do you mean _the_ Snowball Summers?"

"Yeah, I guess?" Pinkie replied.

"I remember her from flight school" Fluttershy said "Like Rainbow Dash she stood up for when I got bullied."

Wait a minuet you guys had an old friend that you didn't tell me about?!" shouted Pinkie

"Just wait a second who are y'all talking 'bout?"Aj asked

"I think they're talking about the light blue mare that came with us the realm of beginning." Twilight answered

"Oh the one with the messy hair?"Rarity chimed in. "You know maybe with a bit of my fashion advice she could look like a very beautiful mare; she just needs a few adjustments."

"Rarity this isn't about fashion advice it's about my old friend reuniting with me!"Rainbow yelled

"Um rainbow she's m-my friend too, right?"

"Also me, I found her of the street so that means she is also my friend!"Yelled Pinkie.

"Um girls" spoke twilight trying speak over the ruckus

"Girls, GIRLS!"

Everyone froze and stared at the purple alicorn.

"Thank you," Twilight broke in "I don't know who this Snowball figure is but Rainbow, Pinkie and Flutteryshy sure do. So could the three of you please explain who she is, Rainbow can you can go first." "Can I go next please, Twilight _please, please, please_?" Pinkie whined.

"Okay Pinkie, let's just get this over we're almost at Ponyville for ponies sake!" yawned Twilight for she was getting tired of al this Snowball Summer business.

"So," Rainbow began. "As you all know me and Flutters come from Cloudsdale I had a group of friends that I hung around, raced and talked to. Snowy, as we liked to call her, was part of this group..."

Ohhhh we're getting to the good part I know it!"

"Hush now pinkie I can't hear Rainbow, "Applejack said

"As I was saying," Rainbow continued "Snowy grew up with us but at times she could be a little aggressive but as time grew on she calmed down and so yeah."

_"All aboard for Ponyville!"_The driver spoke over the intercom.

"Yay! we're here! Oh-no I almost forgot the surprise party for Snowball's welcome to Ponyville party I'm planning."Pinkie exclaimed.

"She's moving to Ponyville that's great let's help out! "Twilight said "Aj can do the food," I could make a couple of my special apple pastries."

"Rarity could make her a dress and help Pinkie design the hall, and oh gosh I for got where the hall could be does anyone have any ideas?"

I think I do darling it could be at your palace, if you wouldn't mind" Rarity batted her eyelashes. "Sure Rarity we don't mind," perked up Spike who again had been unnaturally, quiet even for him.

"Rainbow can give out invites and Flutters can have her bird choir sing for the party and I'll keep everything organised, okay?"

"Okay! "Everyone said at once then they quickly went of to do their separate parts.

* * *

** That's it guys also just to mention if you are wondering why spike isn't really talking all will be explained in a future chapter and this is me signing out untill next chapter.**


End file.
